Bead Curtains and Lava Lamps
by kat-d86
Summary: Set between S2 Ep15 (Deceptive Little Parasite) and Ep16 (God Johnson). Whilst he and Chloe investigate a triple murder, Lucifer finds an unexpected ally to try and discover what is wrong with the flaming sword. Updated to clear typos. Please let me know if you find anymore. Ta.
1. Chapter 1

**Set between Season 2 Episode 15 (Deceptive Little Parasite) and Episode 16 (God Johnson)**

It had finally rained and the morning air was still fresh as the sun came out. It wouldn't take long to dry but until then everything seemed to shine as the light reflected off the water. In the middle of the park a wide patch of grass held two groups of folding chairs separated by an aisle. Petals had been sprinkled down the centre and it ended at a large tree that stood alone with white ribbons hanging from the branches. The rest of the forest didn't start until a dozen feet further back and formed a backdrop of greenery to the otherwise isolated scene. If it wasn't for the distant hum of the city you could be forgiven for thinking you were in the wilds of Canada rather than central Los Angeles.

The guests all smiled as they watched the two women holding hands at the end of the aisle. Both wore white but that was where the similarity ended. The first was a tall brunet wearing a fairy tale princess gown and the other was shorter than average, plump, blonde, and wore an off-the-shoulder hippie dress and a garland of flowers in her hair. The bridesmaids and groomsmen each wore a different colour that formed a rainbow as they stood to one side. Even the preacher's stole was dyed multiple colours.

The two women faced each other with smiles, as between them the preacher held out his hands.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked, just like in the rehearsal, and everyone turned to look where the little ring bearer stood.

Or at least where he should have been. A slight murmur ran through the guests and both brides turned to their multicoloured entourage who looked at each other in confusion. As the murmurs grew louder the bridesmaid in green stepped forward and waved the happy couple back into place. She lifted the hem of her dress and hurried towards the small marquee that was set up behind them. The sides were down, on the off chance of more rain, but she heard a child's laughter coming from behind the tent.

She quickly made her way to the rear and turned the corner to see the young ring bearer and the flower girl with cream smeared around their mouths. The kids giggled as the woman standing in front of them reached forward and pulled a card out from behind the boy's ear. The stranger turned as she heard the bridesmaid approach. She clearly wasn't one of the guests as she wore loose jeans and a muted shirt with her platinum blonde hair frazzled and untidy as if she'd got ready in a hurry. However, it was enough of a defining feature for the other woman to recognise her.

"Amber?" She hissed and the blonde woman grimaced at being discovered. "I can't believe you actually have the nerve to turn up after all you've done!" The bridesmaid pushed passed her and reached down to take the children's hands. It was only then that she realised each held a half-eaten slice of cake with suspiciously white icing. She turned back to Amber and glared.

"Tell me you didn't?" she growled and Amber shook her head.

"How else was I to get them over here?" she replied as she put her cards away.

"You're such a bitch!" replied the bridesmaid as she started to lead the children away by their cake-free hands

"No, you can't!" Amber cried as she stepped in front of her. Even without heels she was taller than the bridesmaid but the other woman didn't back down.

"Move" She demanded.

"No" Amber refused and held her arms out to block the way.

"I won't let you ruin this for them!" she said as she let go of the Flower Girl's hand and tried to push Amber to the side.

"You can't!" Amber shouted as she caught the bridesmaid's wrist and held it tight, forcing the other woman to twist away to free herself. She stared, dumbfounded.

Then the shooting started, closely followed by screams.

The bridesmaid jumped in surprise before swearing and running back towards the ceremony.

"NO!" Amber shrieked but it was too late and the woman was gone. All she could do was grab both children and pull them further back behind the marquee. She hugged them both to her as the screams got louder but the three of them only closed their eyes and waited for it to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

The bridesmaid stared up at nothing with empty eyes. Blood stained the front of her green dress as the coroner pulled the sheet over her head. Uniformed police were still securing the scene as Detective Chloe Decker approached. Her hair was tied back in a sensible tail and she straightened her jacket as she stood up from ducking under the police tape that now cordoned off the area. She looked over the whole mess and could make out three covered bodies. The chairs were thrown in several different directions, likely from a stampede caused when the shooting started. An ambulance to one side was still treating the remaining guests with minor scrapes.

She steeled herself against the pain she saw in their eyes and tried not to focus on the lives that had been ruined. She was here to find out who was responsible, to put the killer or killers behind bars and allow the survivors some closure by knowing that justice had been served. That was her job and she couldn't do it if she allowed someone else's pain to overwhelm her. She took a deep breath and walked towards the carnage.

She saw her ex, Detective Dan Espinoza, speaking to one of the beat cops. She gave a small wave to draw his attention and he made his way over to her.

"Hey Chloe" He greeted her cheerfully but she knew him well enough to know he wasn't unaffected by what had happened here. It was a front, similar to the one she put on, so they could get the job done.

"Hi Dan, so what do we have so far?" She asked and he consulted his pad.

"Multiple shots from a single gunman. Three confirmed dead; the brides Jade Beltran and Beth Woodward and one of the Bridesmaids, Petal Moonchild" He raised an eyebrow at the name but continued. "Two other guests got grazed, they're on their way to the hospital, and at least half a dozen others received minor injuries when everyone panicked and ran."

"Witnesses?" She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Varied as always" Dan confirmed, "As far as we can tell the kid who was supposed to be the ring bearer wandered off. Before anyone could find him a guy at the back stood up and started shooting"

"Wait, there were kids here?" she turned from surveying the scene as she tried to image how seeing all of this must have affected a child.

"It's alright, they didn't see anything" Dan said

"They?" She asked and Dan pointed behind her towards the marquee. She could make out the remains of a buffet table through the open door.

"The Ring Bearer and Flower Girl. Seems they sneaked off to steal some cake and missed the whole thing." Dan said and Chloe sighed in relief.

"Thank God for small mercies" she said and brought her focus back to the task at hand. Dan nodded in agreement before continuing.

"No one mentioned noticing a vehicle so it's likely they got away on foot. I have the guys doing a sweep but it's a large area" He waved his hand to indicate the rest of the park and Chloe turned in a circle to take it all in.

"Good, maybe we'll get lucky and... what is he doing?" She broke off and Dan followed the direction she was looking in. By the marquee she saw her irritating but effective partner, Lucifer Morningstar, leaning in to speak with one of the more attractive wedding guests, a short brunette in a blue dress. Behind them the police tape kept back the inevitable gawkers who had turned up to see what had happened.

"I guess he can't resist a bridesmaid" Dan said with a half-smile which he quickly wiped off his face as Chloe gave him a look. He coughed self-consciously, "I'll go and help with the sweep"

"Thank you" Decker managed to sound mostly civil as Dan left. The unmistakable sound of giggling came from the direction of the marquee. Chloe rolled her eyes before quickly heading over before things got out of hand.

"Ah, Detective, so good of you to join us" Lucifer smiled at her as she approached and Chloe forced herself to keep a straight face rather than smile back. His dark hair was perfect as always and his suit was pristine. The charcoal grey fabric was expertly tailored to showcase his physique and was offset perfectly by his deep purple shirt. She knew when it came to appearance Lucifer didn't make mistakes. "This wonderful creature was just telling me the most interesting story" he said.

"Really?" she crossed her arms in frustration as he continued to smile.

"Yes" Lucifer leaned in towards the woman and gave one of his smouldering looks, "Go on, why don't you tell the Detective what you told me, you naughty little minx"

The bridesmaid preened under his attention and Decker couldn't help but narrow her eyes, however the woman did eventually turn towards her and speak.

"None of Beth's family came. They were all invited but none of them showed up" she said in a conspiratorial tone. The instant she finished, her attention switched back to Lucifer who began running his finger up and down her bare arm.

"Had she been having trouble with her family?" Decker asked as she pulled out her pad but the bridesmaid ignored her in favour of staring into Lucifer's eyes. "Excuse me?" she said more forcefully and the other woman jumped as if she'd forgotten Decker was even there.

"Sorry…what was the question?"

"Was she having problems with her family?" Chloe repeated and the woman finally seemed to have found something more interesting than Lucifer as she eagerly turned towards the Detective.

"Had she ever! They've been clinging to the words 'it's just a phase' and 'she'll grow out of it' ever since she came out. They even tried an intervention once, preaching how she was breaking God's law and living in sin. I hear it got pretty scary"

"Scary how?" the Detective asked

"I don't know the details but I do know her dad owns a load of guns" the bridesmaid said in a theatrical whisper.

"That's very interesting, wouldn't you say Detective?" Lucifer seemed almost giddy at the idea of Beth's family as suspects but Decker held up a hand to quiet him.

"Anything else you can think of?" She asked instead.

"Well…no, not really" the woman suddenly looked down, all her gossip apparently expended.

"Are you sure?" Decker prompted.

"Um…" She shuffled her feet and tried to look anywhere but Decker's face. The Detective caught Lucifer's eye and nodded her head towards the woman. It was Lucifer's turn to roll his eyes as he leaned back in with a smile.

"Come on, you can tell me. You know you want to" he purred and the woman seemed enraptured by his attention.

"I … I saw Amber!" She blurted out.

"Who's…?" Decker started to ask but the woman spoke over her.

"Jade's sister. I heard they had a massive fight. She wasn't supposed to be here"

"Do you know what the fight was about?" Chloe asked, making a note in her pad, and the woman shook her head.

"No, they wouldn't say. But it was so bad Beth and Jade banned her from the wedding."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Decker asked but the bridesmaid shook her head, "Ok, thank you"

"You're welcome" she purred as she turned back to Lucifer and ran her fingers along the lapel of his jacket. Lucifer made an appreciative noise and began to lay his hand on the woman's hip when Chloe coughed.

"Another time perhaps." He said with a sigh and reluctantly followed the Detective as she walked away. The woman looked forlorn as he left but he didn't slow down as he caught up with Chloe "Are we off to punish the religious zealots for shooting their wayward daughter and her bride?" he asked eagerly as they moved off.

"What? No! We don't know for sure that they were involved" Decker said.

"Well, maybe you don't" He said happily and she glared at him as they walked. "Come now Detective, religious fanatics bent on controlling every element of their offspring's life even down to the people they love? Who else would turn to violence when they couldn't get their way?"

"That's one theory. But we have to look into all possible leads before jumping to conclusions. After all, we want to make sure we _punish_ the right people, don't we?" She emphasised the word she knew he'd respond to and was rewarded by him giving a dejected sigh.

"Of course, you're right." He admitted and she allowed herself to feel a little smug about getting him to agree with her so readily. "However, I'm sure the hypocrites would be much easier to locate. Surely it would be much more efficient to start there?" He added with a grin and Decker shook her head as they moved off.


	3. Chapter 3

The Woodard family home was a picture-perfect cliché. The white cladding was clean and practically shone. The gabled roof sported boxes of flowers at each window and the yard could appear on a cheesy TV show about suburban America, even down to the white picket fence. The flag adorning the front porch was already at half-mast and before they reached the gate Decker paused.

"Ok, Lucifer, I need you to promise you aren't going to do anything rash" She said as she turned to face her partner.

"Detective, I don't know what you mean" Lucifer said with a hurt expression that she knew was put on and she took a deep breath.

"I understand that your... personal beliefs..." she tried her best to be tactful.

"You mean the fact that I'm the Devil" He interrupted.

"... may put you at odds with more conservative individuals but I need to know that you won't let that affect this investigation" she finished.

"I assure you, Detective, I have no intention of preventing a criminal from being punished" he said with a sincere expression.

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of" She hesitated and Lucifer held up his hand with his palm facing her.

"I swear that, for the purpose of this investigation, I will not berate this couple for their hypocritical life choices. Alright?" He said in a resigned voice that had Decker blink in surprise.

"Thank you" She was genuinely shocked that he had offered his word so readily given how eager he had been to pin the shooting on Beth's parents just a few hours ago. Then she remembered that this was Lucifer. She ran what he's said through her head and tried to think if there was any way he could get around the promise without _technically_ breaking his word.

"Shall we?" He opened the gate and held it for her, interrupting her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at him before walking up to the house and ringing the bell.

The inside of the house was as perfect as the outside. Hardwood floors stretched from wall to wall with thick area rugs around the furniture. A huge mirror hung about the fire place with a mantle covered in knickknacks. The opposite wall was taken up by a framed copy of Leonardo da Vinci's Last Supper. The large front window illuminated the archway to the dining room, revealing a table holding an elaborate floral centre piece. The whole scene could have featured in a 1950's housekeeping magazine.

Decker couldn't help but notice the gun cabinet in the opposite corner as she sat down on the couch facing the grieving couple. The Woodward's were exactly what you would expect from their perfect home. Both looked to be in their 50's, Mrs Woodward's dark hair was pinned back and sprayed till it could barely move. She wore a peach sweater set, beige slacks and pearl earrings. Mr Woodward had matching trousers with a starched pastel blue shirt and kept his greying hair in a military crew cut. They could have been extras on the set of 'The Stepford Wives'. They held hands as Mrs Woodward sniffed into a tissue.

"I don't understand who could do this" The older woman said. Her husband rested one hand on her shoulder but didn't say anything.

"Mr and Mrs Woodward, I'm so sorry for your loss" Despite their potential involvement Chloe genuinely meant it. She couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child and she gave them a moment to compose themselves. Behind her Lucifer inspected the paraphernalia on the mantle, apparently disinterested in the conversation. "Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt your daughter?"

"No, she was an angel" Mrs Woodward insisted. A snort came from behind and Mr Woodward shot a glare over Decker's shoulder. Chloe forced herself not to look round but she could easily imagine the look of derision Lucifer was likely sporting. She cleared her throat to regain Mr Woodward's attention as Lucifer moved on to inspecting himself in the mirror.

"I know this is a difficult time but we understand that you and your daughter were having problems?" Decker asked as gently as she could.

"No, nothing like that. She was just confused. We were trying to help her straighten her life out" This time Lucifer gave out a bark of laughter and Chloe did turn to glare at him.

"Do you have something to say?" Mr Woodward snapped and Chloe grimaced.

"Only that your daughter clearly knew exactly what she wanted and 'straight' had nothing to do with it" He replied.

"You promised" Chloe hissed but Lucifer only tilted his head.

"What? I said I wouldn't bring up their life choices. I didn't say anything about their daughter's" he replied and Decker closed her eyes in frustration. She should have known he'd find a way to weasel out of it. She took a deep breath before turning back to the Woodward's.

"I apologise for him" She said, she seemed to do that a lot, "Please, can you tell me about your daughter?" she asked and the couple both sighed although Mr Woodward continued to eye Lucifer with suspicion.

"It's true, she spent time with some bad influences when she was younger but we set her back on God's path. Then…." Mrs Woodward couldn't go on and her husband took up the conversation.

"We prayed for her but she was led astray by that deviant slut" Decker was surprised by the venom in Mr Woodward's voice that was completely at odds with the idyllic surroundings.

"Jade. Her name was Jade" Lucifer interjected, suddenly angry. "In case you'd forgotten she was one of the other people who were just murdered"

"The Devil take her!" Mr Woodward snapped.

"I certainly will not!" Lucifer said as he strode forward. Decker stood quickly and turned. She put herself in his path as he tried to reach Beth's father and she held up her hand.

"Lucifer, that's enough" She said quietly and ended up with her palm resting on his chest. He stopped when she touched him but not before she was reminded of how strong he actually was. She realised he could have easily kept moving and nothing she did would have even slowed him down. She sometimes wondered why he held back around her, he never seemed to do so with anyone else.

"Lucifer? You said he was your partner?" Mr Woodward was definitely angry now. He took his comforting hand off his wife's shoulder. Chloe turned back and tried to placate him.

"Mr Woodward, I apologise. My associate, Mr Morningstar, is a consultant with the police department and…." She tried to explain but instead of calming the man down he stood in outrage.

"You brought a devil worshipper into our house?! Haven't we suffered enough with the Deviant and her damned coven!" Mr Woodward screamed and pointed an accusing finger at them both. " _Submit yourselves, then, to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you!_ " He started preaching and Decker heard Lucifer practically growl in anger behind her.

"Keith, calm down" His wife stood and tried to hold onto his arm but the man shook her off.

"No Myra, I won't take this. Not after losing Beth to that pagan whore!" Decker quickly realised nothing she could say was going to salvage the situation. She was good but even she couldn't prevent Lucifer from overreacting and interrogate a grieving couple at the same time. She took a breath and asked a question she knew would end the situation.

"Mr Woodward, where were you and your wife at 10am this morning?"

"At St Michael's church. Praying for our daughter's soul. Now GET OUT!"


	4. Chapter 4

"That went rather well" Lucifer smiled as they walked back towards Decker's car.

"Really, what makes you say that" Chloe didn't even try to keep her voice civil as she yanked open the driver's side door.

"Well, they clearly had no love for their daughter's life style choice. If they're willing to throw us out simply for asking about it, how much of a stretch would it be for them to kill her in cold blood?" He said with a wave of his hand to indicate the house they'd just been escorted out of.

"Um, quite a stretch, actually" Decker replied and forced herself to take a breath as she was once again reminded of how insufferable her partner could be when he fixated on a suspect before they had adequate proof. "Lucifer, their daughter was just murdered and whilst I agree it looks like they didn't get on, that's no excuse for antagonising them"

"Are you sure, because there's a whole shelf load of Christian commentaries about how good suffering is for the soul. Have you read them? They're great fun" he said with a wolfish smile.

"No. I haven't" Decker replied coldly. She had to remind herself that she was unlikely to get away with shooting her partner a second time.

"Besides, my father's book they so fondly quoted has a lot to say about forgiveness. Yet instead they hated their offspring because she dared to form her own ideas and find her way in the world, free from their influence"

The tense silence stretched out between them until it was interrupted by a car pulling away. Chloe found her own anger dissipating as she realised how many of his own issues Lucifer was projecting onto the case. She had given up trying to figure out his past but she knew whatever had happened with his father still affected him deeply. A woman potentially being killed because she tried to break away from her parent's control would obviously strike a nerve. Whatever the reason she knew better than to probe the subject. Even with all his talk of following desire she consistently saw him back away from real feelings in exchange for shallow indulgences.

"We'll look into their alibi, but in the meantime, we have other leads to follow up. We need to be thorough and do things by the book." She said, trying to remind him, one again, that there was a procedure they had to follow.

"Fine. Where to next?" He asked happily as they both got in the car.

"Hey Chloe" Dan walked over and fell into step, folder in hand, as they came down the stairs into the station. "So, I checked like you asked and over a dozen parishioners place the Woodward's at St Michael's church at the time of the shooting. Apparently, they were holding a vigil in protest of their daughter's wedding." Behind them Lucifer let out a huff of frustration as they reached Decker's desk.

"Well they still could have had someone do it for them" He offered. Both Dan and Chloe looked at him without speaking for a moment before returning to their conversation.

"What about Beth Woodward?" Decker asked. The 'brush with temptation' her parents mentioned had got her thinking.

"You were right, she has a juvie record." Dan confirmed. "I'm waiting on a judge to get it unsealed. Could take a while"

"Ok. Any luck tracking down Jade's sister?" The Detective asked as she moved behind her desk.

"Not exactly" Dan said and at Chloe's confused look he pointed behind her "Amber Beltran, turned up an hour ago asking to see the Detective in charge. Insisted on waiting"

Through the forest of desks and partitions they saw a woman pacing through the conference room glass. She looked similar to her sister, albeit taller and with bleached hair. Chloe could see she wore loose jeans and so many layers on her top half it was hard to define the rest of her. From a vest to a shirt, then a cardigan Decker swore her grandmother used to own, all of which looked at least two sizes too big. As Amber paced she fiddled with something in her hand that Decker couldn't quite make out.

"Well, that's...interesting" it was all Chloe could think to say. "Can you find out what you can about her?"

"I'm on it" Dan replied before moving off.

"Shall we?" Chloe said to Lucifer in a mock British accent, mimicking him from earlier. He gave a short laugh before nodding and following her to the conference room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Amber, I'm Detective Decker. I've been assigned to your sister's case." Chloe introduced herself as she entered the room and offered her hand. They shook and Chloe finally saw it was a deck of playing cards in the woman's other hand.

"This is Mr Morningstar" She wasn't surprised by the odd look Amber gave Lucifer as she introduced him, she'd seen it dozens of times. However, she couldn't help but notice that the woman took a tiny step back and quickly sat down before he could offer her his hand.

As Chloe and Lucifer both sat down, Amber went back to fiddling with her cards. ' _Nervous habit?'_ Decker wondered as she watched the other woman pull the top card and rotate it between her fingers. Chloe could make it out as the king of diamonds and as Amber looked at it she froze before shooting a look at Lucifer then quickly dropping her eyes to the table. She replaced the card but kept the deck in her hand as she crossed her arms and hugging herself.

"I'm interested in why you chose to come in and speak to us?" The Detective asked and Amber shrugged, eyes still down.

"Saves time" she answered quietly.

"Oh? Why is that?" Chloe asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"You can't catch the killer if you're busy looking for me" she admitted and Decker couldn't really fault her on that logic.

"But how did you know we'd want to speak with you?" She asked and Amber finally looked up at her.

"I'm not an idiot." She didn't sound angry, just sad. "Jade's dead. Everyone knew we didn't get on. Even if I wasn't next of kin you'd have to talk to me. This just gets it over with." She added dejectedly and went back to looking down.

"Okay... and how would you describe your relationship with your sister?" Chloe asked

"We used to be close, though not for a long time" Amber unfolded her arms and started picking at the corner of the deck. ' _Definitely a nervous habit'_ Decker thought as Amber drew another card and spun it absently between her thumb and forefinger. This time it was the ace of hearts.

"Oh, and why is that?" Chloe asked and the other woman looked at the card in her hand before letting out a breath and straightening slightly.

"I ... didn't like her and Beth together" She admitted.

"Disappointed by her decisions? Wishing you could impose your own beliefs and curtail her freedom of choice?" Lucifer asked and Amber looked at him in surprise before immediately shifting her eyes away to look at the wall.

"No, I thought they were really sweet together. I just…didn't want them to get married" she said.

"Why not?" Decker was confused and even Lucifer furrowed his brow at her answer.

"I just had a feeling... that if they stayed together it wouldn't end well. I tried to stop it"

"Can you be more specific?" the Detective asked and she saw Amber grimace. She continued to spin the card for a few seconds before replacing it in the pack and finally looking at Decker.

"I ... may have tried to break them up once... or twice. Maybe three times. It didn't work and they eventually figured out it was me and we haven't spoken since" she slouched in her chair, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"And when was that?" Decker asked.

"A little over a year ago" Amber replied. If she sunk any lower in the chair she's be under the table and Chloe could see she was gripping the deck so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"But you still turned up to the ceremony. That seems rather suspicious. Tell me, what did you desire to accomplish?" Lucifer leaned forward but Amber stared pointedly down at the table. Lucifer smiled and maintained his focus. "Come on, you can tell me" he purred and Amber reluctantly glanced up and he caught her eye. She flinched slightly and he tilted his head, inviting her to answer.

"It ... wasn't clear what it'd be. Just ... bad. I didn't want the children to see" She started trembling.

"See what?" Lucifer asked and Amber suddenly reached up and covered her ears.

"STOP IT!" She cried. Both Decker and Lucifer were taken aback by the outburst, Lucifer especially. Amber held her head in her hands and took several deep breaths as sweat formed on her brow. Chloe watched as the other woman shivered in reaction and she coughed.

"Amber, are you on any kind of medication?" She asked carefully and Amber uncovered her ears.

"No" She said and she rubbed her eyes before eventually raising her head.

"Should you be?" Lucifer asked as he watched her curiously and she sighed.

"Doesn't help" she muttered so quietly he could hardly hear her.

"What was that?" Decker asked and Amber straightened in her seat.

"Detective, Jade and I have problems but she is family… _was_ family." She paused slightly as she corrected her tense "I didn't want this…." She trailed off to looking at her hands and seemed to realise that she was still clutching the deck. She released her grip and massaged her hand. "May I go?"

Decker considered everything she had told them before nodding.

"We may have more questions, if you could make sure we have a way to contact you on your way out?" She said as she got up from her chair. Lucifer rose with her but continued staring at Amber as the woman stood and finally put her cards away in a pocket as she stepped around the table. Decker held out her hand and Amber shook it but pulled back quickly before Lucifer could offer his. Chloe then held the door for her and watched as she made her way out.

"I doubt she's our killer but I get the feeling she's not telling us everything." Decker said without turning "We should probably look into…"

"Great idea Detective, you get on that." Lucifer spoke in an exuberant rush as he made to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Decker asked as he brushed passed her.

"There's something I need to attend to" He called out behind him as he walked quickly through the station and left her standing alone in the conference room door.


	6. Chapter 6

The parking lot was quiet as Amber approached her car. She dug in the pocket of her overly large jacket but fumbled as she pulled her keys out and they dropped to the ground. She swore to herself and bent down to retrieve them. She stood back up and a reflection in the car window made her freeze. She closed her eyes and took a very deep breath before slowly turning around.

"Yes?" she said uncertainly as she pulled herself up to her full height. It didn't give her that much more confidence given what was facing her.

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked as he inspected her from a distance. Now she wasn't slouching in a chair he could see she held herself well and he realised that whatever she may be it wasn't a coward. Yet, he was currently more interested in her apparent ability to throw off his control. Other than the Detective and her God-given immunity, most either barely noticed or simply looked confused when he applied himself. Even the more complex ones, those who could feel his power threading through their mind, were unable to throw him off as she had.

"Amber Beltran" she said then took a defensive step back as he moved towards her.

"Yes, but what are you?" he asked as he continued forward. He had definitely affected her so she clearly wasn't Celestial or Demonic but there were other options. She tried to look down but he wouldn't let her this time and loosed his full focus upon her. She tried to back away further but ended up pressed against the side of her car. "What are you?" he repeated and she finally met his eyes.

"I..." She started breathing faster but he didn't let up "I feel...and see...and read" she said reluctantly and covered her ears as he paused with a furrowed brow.

"Are you saying you're..."

"… psychic" she admitted.

He let out a huff of surprise and stepped back with a massive grin, releasing his power. Amber slid down the side of her car until she was sitting on the ground and shook her head. She raked her fingers through her hair and hung her head between her knees, taking several deep breaths as he simply stood there and watched.

"That hurts you know" she croaked as she tiled her head back to rest on her car with her eyes closed.

"Most people don't notice" he pointed out and she gave a weak laugh.

"Then I guess most can't hear it" she muttered.

"Fascinating" Lucifer said, intrigued, and she sighed.

"Yes, no and probably" she said and he looked at her quizzically. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Your next three questions; Yes, I'm serious. No, I don't talk to dead people and by societies definition I'm probably insane"

"Interesting" Lucifer sobered at her words.

"Not really." She said with a shake of her head as she pulled herself back to her feet "Everyone asks those ones"

"Oh" but he didn't laugh and instead looked at her expectantly but she just shook her head again and opened her car door.

"What was it?" He asked and she paused, turning back slightly.

"Excuse me?" She kept her eyes away from him and this time he let her.

"That makes you distrust the police? There has to be something. If you really are what you claim then you could help but instead you're running" He accused and she bristled at his words.

"I'm not running" she replied and he smirked.

"Looks an awful lot like running to me" he said and she slammed the door before striding towards him with a stern look on her face. He couldn't help but laugh, with her unruly hair it was like being charged by a Pomeranian.

"The last time I tried to help I got laughed out the station. When they eventually found..." She broke off and had to take a breath before continuing "I became their prime suspect. It's not like I can ever give a satisfactory answer to where I get my information. If I'd stayed out of it then they could have caught the guy" She glared, briefly meeting his eye, before starting back towards her car.

"So, one person gets away with murder and you give up?" Amber's head snapped around at his words and he was intrigued by the intensity of her stare, especially given her apparent dislike of eye contact.

"They tore my life apart looking for something that would fit into their perfect world view. They made everyone I knew think I was either a criminal or a fraud. What I _desire_ , Lord Morningstar, is to never have to go through that again!" He raised his eyebrows in appreciation of her choice of title and looked her up and down with a new-found interest as he considered the potential options she represented.

"Well, maybe we can help each other out." He said before flashing her one of his most charming smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the station, Dan approached Chloe's desk with a set of folders in his hand.

"What did you find?" She asked and he opened the first file.

"Amber Beltran, 26, five years ago arrested for minor drug possession but got off with community service. Nothing since" Dan read and Chloe sat back in her chair.

"Just because she hasn't been caught doesn't mean she's clean. She was acting...odd" Decker said but Dan continued reading.

"Mother, Amethyst Beltran," he raised his eyebrows, "found mentally unfit and her two children, Jade and Amber, taken into care when they were 17 and 14 respectfully. Mother's file reads like the woman thought the 60s never ended" He flicked through several more pages for emphasis.

"Ok, well foster care could explain why she's not overly found of authority figures. Anything else?" she asked and Dan held up the second file he was holding.

"Only the holy grail" he said with a smile as Chloe looked up. He held the folder out to her, "Jade Beltran, 29, multiple drug arrests but all charges dropped when she agreed to become a CI"

"You're kidding" Decker took the file and started skimming through it.

"Nope, we have a record of every case she assisted on and every bad guy her information helped put away" he said with a grin.

"Dan that's huge. If any of them are out and discovered where the information that got them convicted came from..." The two of them smiled at each other.

"They're all old cases. I've put in a request for the files to be brought over. It'll be a lot to go through" He clearly wasn't looking forward to the prospect of sifting through old case files but they were both ecstatic at the solid lead.

"Maybe we can narrow it down." Chloe said and put down the new folder to tap a finger on the other file Dan had brought. "Amber said she and her sister used to be close. Maybe she knows who Jade was involved with back then"

"Great idea but it didn't look like she was one to share. You think you can get her to talk?" Dan asked.

"Get who to talk?" Lucifer came up behind Dan who jumped slightly in surprise and Lucifer grinned in amusement.

"Amber" Dan clarified with a manly cough as he straightened his shoulders.

"Oh, no need. I was just speaking to her" Lucifer said in his most matter-of-fact tone that caused Chloe to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"You were?" Decker eyed him but he practically preened under her attention. He was looking excessively smug as he put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Yes, and I assure you she's not responsible for her sister or almost in-laws death although she does feel slightly guilty over the bridesmaid." He said and Chloe blinked in surprise.

"What?" Dan looked confused.

"Yes, it seems when she drew the little urchins away the bridesmaid came to look for them and was caught in the crossfire" Lucifer went on to explain and Chloe dropped the file she held.

"Wait, you mean she _was_ involved" Decker stood up from her desk to face him, "and you let her go?"

"Not exactly" Lucifer pulled out one hand in a throw away gesture and gave a coy smiled that made Chloe want to slap him.

"Out with it" She demanded.

"She had a premonition" Lucifer finally revealed and Decker closed her eyes as she processed what he'd just said.

"Are you trying to tell me that she's a fortune teller?" Chloe didn't open her eyes. She wasn't sure she could look at him without losing her temper.

"Well, she prefers the term psychic but essentially, yes" He confirmed and she took a deep breath before finally looking at him.

"Do you understand how insane that sounds?" She forced herself to be calm as she faced him.

"Detective, I of all people know how sceptical you are of supernatural explanations..."

"With good reason, seeing how they don't exist"

"...which is why, this time, I intend to present proof" Dan shook his head and simply walked away as Lucifer finished talking. Chloe, on the other hand, crossed her arms and gave Lucifer a stern look.

"Are you up for a field trip?" he asked with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

The park was strangely quiet given what had happened the day before. Police tape still cordoned off the clearing where the shooting had occurred but the rest was back to normal. The chairs and marquee had all been taken away and the trampled grass was the only reminder of the carnage. Lucifer stood in the middle of it all with Amber a few feet away. Her hair was a little more organised but she still wore the same ill-fitting clothes from when she visited the station. Lucifer, in a striking contrast of style, wore another perfectly tailored suit, this one dark blue with a pristine white shirt.

"So, your big plan was just telling them I'm psychic?" Amber said as she shuffled her playing cards and looked to where Decker and Ella approached along the path.

"Part of it, yes" Lucifer answered with a charming smile that caused her to look away quickly. He gave an appreciative huff of amusement at her reaction. She wasn't unattractive, in fact her features could be rather pleasing if she actually stood still long enough for him to appreciate them. However, everything about her appearance seemed an afterthought, as if she didn't care how she presented herself to the world. He'd never understand that, although he wondered what was under all those layers and made a note to explore it later when he had more time … and maybe less clothes of his own.

"It's the exact thing I said I didn't want to do" The psychic said, bringing him out of his thoughts whilst she stared pointedly at the ground. He found it amusing that her main defence against his charms seemed to be literally looking the other way and pretending they weren't happening. He'd seen others try that and it had always ended well...for him.

"No, you said you didn't want to be a suspect. Trust me, the Detective is open to new ideas." Lucifer insisted but Amber clearly wasn't convinced and he sighed.

"Look, she works with me. That's a fine example of how she's willing to think outside the box isn't it?" He waved his hand at the approaching women. Amber looked from them to Lucifer and back again.

"And how long before she believed you about who you really are?" She asked and Lucifer paused to look at her.

"Detective, glad you finally made it" He called out and moved quickly towards the two women as they got closer. Ella wore her forensic jacket, on the off chance of more rain, with her kit and camera hung over her shoulder. Decker looked less than pleased to be out here and Lucifer fell into step beside her.

"To be clear, we're only going through with this charade so we can find out if Amber knows anything about her sister's old friends" She said as she looked over to where the psychic continued to wait. The woman had a slight frown on her face and shifted nervously.

"A rather cynical view Detective. If you're so convinced this is a waste of time why did you bring Miss Lopez along?" Lucifer asked whilst wearing an irritatingly smug look.

"Ella is here on the one in a million chance we actually find something" Chloe replied and they all stopped talking as they reached the spot where Amber stood. The psychic looked between them and shrank slight. She clearly didn't like being the centre of attention but, of the three of them, only Lucifer knew why.

Without a police presence he suspected he'd be seeing the woman who'd tried to stand up to him in the parking lot, which was no small feat. He'd felt the passion of her conviction, she wanted the murderer caught but her own fear of becoming a suspect held her back. She had reverted to the same withdrawn human from the conference room, scared of incriminating herself.

"In your own time" he said with a wave of his hand and his most charming smile. It didn't quite have the affect he was expecting as she blushed and stumbled her words. He noticed the Detective glare at him and he shrugged to which she narrowed her eyes. His only response to that was to put his hands in his pockets and turn his attention back to Amber who had regained her composure.

"It's kinda hard to explain" She said and took a deep breath. "But, every time I saw Beth and Jade together I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I knew something bad was going to happen but I could never figure out what"

"No psychic visions?" Decker asked in a mildly sarcastic tone and it was Lucifer's turn to glare but Amber seemed resigned rather than offended.

"I need cards to divine things" She said, holding up her deck for emphasis, "They weren't giving me clear answers."

"Really. So how did you know to be at the wedding?" Decker asked.

"I did a reading in the morning. The only clear image I got was that whatever was about to happen wasn't something a child should see." She said.

"So, you turned up to drag the urchins off without any idea of what was about to occur?" Lucifer asked and Amber shrugged.

"Some things stand out more than others. It's been harder the last few years. Too much... background noise" She shot a quick glance at Lucifer before continuing "All I knew was, if they stayed together something bad would happen. It's why I tried to break them up so many times. When that didn't work I figured the best I could do was reduce the fallout on other people."

"Speaking of 'other people' do you remember any of your sisters' old associates?" Decker eagerly took the opportunity to change the subject and Amber looked slightly confused.

"I never really hung out with them much back then. I might have some photos or something at home?" she offered and looked to Lucifer "But, I thought you wanted my help finding the shooter?"

"That's a kind offer but I think we'll be alright on that front" Decker said and Amber looked dejected.

"Detective, a word?" Lucifer gentle but firmly steered her away from the others until they were out of ear shot, leaving Ella and Amber standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Don't mind them" Ella said as they watch the two of them have an animated, if quiet, conversation. "They're really big on whisper fights. I think it's really awesome that you're trying to help"

"You believe me?" Amber looked up with surprise and the little lab tech smiled.

"Well...I don't _not_ believe you. I just think there's more to the world than meets the eye, you know what I mean?" Ella was cheerful as ever, even about existential matters.

"You don't know the half of it" Amber muttered and went back to shuffling her cards whilst they waited. Decker had advanced to folding her arms and Lucifer was leaning forward with his hand punctuating every word.

"Huh" Ella looked curiously at the deck she held.

"What?" Amber looked down, assuming she'd dropped something.

"Nothing I… just expected you to use tarot cards or something" Ella said with a shrug.

"Oh, well, it's not the cards, it's the meanings you assign them" Amber tried to explain as she cut the deck in half before turning over the top card. "Sometimes you just need a trigger for the knowledge to come to you" Her brows furrowed as she inspected the card she'd drawn; seven of clubs.

"Really? That's…interesting. How does that work?" Ella waited patiently for an answer before she realised that Amber wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead the psychic was staring over Ella's shoulder towards the woods. She tried to wave her hand in front of Ambers face but the other woman started moving towards the tree line. "Um, guys, something's happening" she called to Decker and Lucifer who stopped their discussion to look in her direction.

"I suppose we follow her?" Lucifer mused and the two women threw him a synchronised look of derision before all three of them took off after Amber.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer wasn't wearing the right footwear for a hike through the woods. Whilst Amber avoided deep mud and at least one patch of poison ivy, she didn't stick to any established path. If he hadn't been trying to prove something to the Detective he would have voiced his disdain already. Instead he held his tongue and watched Amber. It was clear to him that she was following _something_ , he just hoped it was connected to the case and not some lost child trapped down a well.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous" Decker stopped and caught her breath. Lucifer continued on a pace or two before pausing and turning back towards her.

"I'm not sure what you're complaining about Detective, you said you wanted a lead" He indicated ahead of them where Amber was still moving towards some thick bushes.

"A lead in the case, not to be led around the woods by a crazy person." She put her hands on her hips as behind her Ella struggled to catch up with her heavy kit.

"I admit, her methods may be…unconventional… but I assure you Detective if you bear with her I'm sure she's reveal something illuminating." Decker narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Anyone else might have been offended by her directness but Lucifer only grinned.

"Jealous Detective?" he asked with a seductive purr Decker had come to know very well.

"So that's a yes?" She asked as she refused to be taken in.

"Detective, I only met her yesterday and last night I had a previous engagement with _several_ Britney's. It would have been quite impossible to squeeze anyone _else_ in." He grinned briefly as Decker shuddered in disgust "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just last time you were this insistent on bringing someone onto a case it was so you could get them to psychoanalyse me" That still stung slightly even if she and Linda had ended up becoming friends since then.

"I promise you, that's not what's happening here. I honestly believe that Miss Beltran can be a benefit to the investigation. I mean, don't we all just want a helping hand every now and again?" he asked whilst holding out his own arms for emphasis.

"Oh, thanks buddy" Ella said as she finally caught up to them. She swung the heavy forensic bag off her shoulder and looped it over his arm before he could say anything. Chloe couldn't help but give a quick grin at the look of surprise on his face.

"I'm not a pack mule" he said with indignation.

"I don't know, you do sometime remind me of an ass" Decker said with a tilt of her head.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" Lucifer replied as Ella took several deep breaths and looked around.

"Where's Amber?" She asked as she adjusted the strap of the department camera she still carried.

The yelp from up ahead was quickly followed by the sound of breaking branches and a splash. All three of them ran forward and pushed through the thick bushes to find a sudden drop that ended in a small stream. Amber was right in the middle of it, soaked through, and pulling herself up onto her knees as the water flowed around her. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle but both Chloe and Ella scrambled down the slope to help the other woman out.

They tugged her out of her soaked jacket and Lucifer took a moment to enjoy the show of the two of them undressing her. The dripping fabric clung to a surprisingly slim figure that had been hiding under all the layers. They had Amber down to her vest top and she started shivering before Decker realised he was doing nothing to help. She turned to glare at him and he smirked back before carefully picking his way down.

He pulled off his jacket as he reached the bottom and he handed it to Decker as they guided Amber to the bank. The Detective gratefully wrapped it around the shivering psychic who pulled it tight around herself.

"Ok, now we're definitely done" Chloe declared and looked around to see if there was an easier way out of the mini ravine.

"Um…. Chloe?" Ella called from where she still stood in the shallows. She pulled round her camera and took a picture of something in the water before getting out a pair of gloves from her pocket.

Both Lucifer and Chloe moved forward as she bent down and picked something out of the water. She turned back towards them as she stood and held up a waterlogged pistol.

"I think we just got your one in a million chance"


	10. Chapter 10

The elevator to the penthouse opened and Lucifer walked out holding his damp jacket at arm's length. He held it up for a final inspection before giving a huff of disapproval and throwing it onto the desk. It was only as he turned towards the bar that he realised he wasn't alone. Amenadil perched on the arm of the sofa, watching him intently, whereas the tall blonde stopped her pacing and turned towards him.

"Well?" His Mother asked expectantly. She stood with her hands on her hips in the centre of the room. She wore a shirt with a disturbingly low neckline and the tight trousers set off all kinds of conflicting desires in the back of his head. Amenadil said nothing as he sat behind her, his clothes suitably sombre and, predictably, he seemed to be brooding.

"Well what?" Lucifer replied as he selected a bottle from his extensive collection.

"You said you had news." She said eagerly.

"I didn't expect a welcoming committee" He said and poured himself a glass.

"Lucifer, don't be coy, you said you'd made a breakthrough with the sword" she waved a finger at him as she approached.

"No, I said there was a _potential_ breakthrough." He corrected her "I've found someone who may be able to shed some light on the matter." He drained and refilled his glass before joining them in front of his piano. "And, as an added bonus, all I have to do to ensure their assistance is something I was going to be doing anyway."

"What do you mean you found someone?" Mum asked in confusion. "Who on this plane could possible know anything about it?"

"Well, it appears I've found a genuine psychic. Who knew there were any left" He watched their reactions carefully. Amenadil did nothing more than raise an eyebrow but their mother immediately scoffed at the idea.

"A human seer? That's ridiculous. One of them couldn't possibly be any use to us" The Goddess began to pace again and Amenadil folded his arms.

"I agree, Luci, humans don't have a great track record when it comes to that sort of thing." He said and Lucifer nodded.

"I know which is precisely why I called it a _potential_ breakthrough." Neither of them looked convinced and Lucifer found himself becoming angry at their silent judgement, "Unless either of you have information you'd like to share about your personal efforts to discover what's wrong with the sword?" They both looked away and he took another sip from his glass in satisfaction. "Didn't think so"

"How useful do you think she could be?" Amenadil asked and Lucifer thought through his interactions to date.

"I don't know brother. She does seem rather attuned to the Celestial frequency, as it were. But it all depends on her human brain picking up the right psychic waves, or whatever she calls it. Not that it really matters how accurate she's going to be, because it's not like we have anything else to go on at the moment so… where's the harm?" He downed his glass again and turned back for another refill. His Mother did seem to have that effect on him.

"He does have a point Mom" Amenadil was forced to admit and their mother let out a breath of frustration.

"Fine! How do you plan on getting this _person_ to help us?" She demanded, clearly still unimpressed about the situation.

"I told you, by doing exactly what I was planning to do anyway; catch a killer. In return she'll help us with our little problem" Lucifer said as he leant on the bar and sipped his drink at a more sedate rate.

"And how long will that take?" Mum asked as she continued to pace.

"The Detective and I are on it." He said with a wave of his tumbler.

"Yes, I can see the _two_ of you are hard at work" She snapped and he bristled at her tone.

"Yes, actually, we are" Lucifer stood, glaring, and Amenadil quickly stepped between them.

"Mom, why don't we leave Lucifer to it? I'm sure he'll call us as soon as he knows anything" the Goddess glared at both her sons before putting up her hands in mock surrender.

"Fine. As long as it's significant and not another _potential_ " She said before turning and heading for the elevator. Amenadil paused only briefly to share a look with Lucifer before following her and the two of them left.


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting dark outside as the last storage box was dropped onto the conference table with a resounding thump. At least half a dozen more sat next to it and the rest of the space was already covered in stacks of folders.

"Thanks" Chloe said as the officer left and she opened the new box and took out more files. Dan lifted the lid of the box nearest to him and stared at it all in disbelief.

"You really want us to go through all of this?" he asked.

"Getting the old CI files was your idea" Chloe reminded him.

"Yes, but I didn't expect there to be this many" he said with dismay.

"With nothing else to narrow it down we have to check every case Jade Beltran ever assisted on. There has to be something here as to why someone would want her dead. Where are we on Beth's juvie record?"

"Still waiting on a judge to sign off. Apparently, her parents have put in a complaint about you and Lucifer" Dan said and Chloe looked up from her pile in surprise.

"What! Why?" Dan only looked are her and raised his eyebrows. Chloe sighed and returned to her file.

"I need to start leaving him in the car" she muttered to which Dan smiled.

"It's holding things up but we should have it in a day or two" he confirmed.

"Ok, what about the gun?" she asked

"Ballistics matched so it's definitely the murder weapon. Ella's still trying to see if she can get anything else off it but with it being submerged in the water, it's a long shot. We did a sweep of the area surrounding the stream and found tyre tracks, possibly a motorcycle, she's running those too. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Maybe. In the meantime, we can make a start" She pulled more from the box and sat down.

"We?"

"You're here to assist on cases so…" she pushed the stack of folders across the table, "assist" Dan shook his head, smiled, and accepted the folders as he sat down.

"Isn't this something your consultant should be helping with?" he asked as he opened the top file.

"Lucifer hates paperwork" Decker replied absently as she flicked through the folder in front of her before setting it aside and pulling out another.

"God forbid we ask him to do something he doesn't like" Dan murmured and Chloe eyed him between reviewing files.

"I thought you two were getting along?" She asked.

"What gave you that idea?" He looked up with a slightly confused expression.

"Oh, I don't know. Just lately things between you two seem less…" She struggled to find the right word.

"Bitchy?" Dan suggested.

"I wouldn't put it exactly like that" Chloe said, although she tried not to nod her head in agreement. It was _exactly_ like that.

"I thought we had an understanding after what happened with you and Professor Carlisle but it seems like we're reverting back to 'old times'" Espinoza said with a frown, although he did admit to himself that Lucifer's taunts had become less vicious. Granted the guy still called him names and mocked him but now it came across more like a twisted sense of banter rather than a malicious attack. Not for the first time he found himself wondering if Lucifer had even been anything other than an arrogant jerk.

"I'm sorry Dan" Chloe broke him out of his musings and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, let's just focus on the case. The last thing I want to talk about is Lucifer"

"Detectives, look who I found!" Lucifer said ecstatically as he entered the room. He smiled and held the door open as Amber followed behind him. She seemed less nervous than before but still gave the impression that she would rather be _anywhere_ but here.

"Amber?" Decker stood as the other woman entered. She seemed none the worse for wear from her dunking in the river. She had obviously changed but her overall style choice of mute colours and multiple layers remained the same with her platinum locks twisted up out the way.

"I…found some of my sister's letters" She pulled her hand out of her pocket and held out a bundle of folded papers, "They're from back when we still talked. She mentions some of her friends from back then. I thought they might be useful"

"Thank you, that's amazingly helpful" The Detective took them and tried to ignore Lucifer gloating behind her.

"You wrote _actual_ letters?" Dan asked and Amber gave a shrug.

"Mom was old school. No electronics, computers. After we… moved out… it was just something we kept doing... at least for a while" Dan and Chloe exchanged a look but didn't say anything. The fact she'd been taken into care was currently irrelevant to the case so if she didn't want to bring it up they wouldn't either.

"Was there something else?" The Detective asked, changing the topic, as Amber shifted nervously.

"I'm not sure, just...I got the same bad feeling" she managed.

"The same feeling that you had about Beth and your sister?" Decker asked and Amber nodded.

"I think something bad it going to happen" The psychic admitted and Chloe took a slight breath to stop herself saying something that would destroy the trust she'd gone through the entire woodland trek to create.

"Another premonition?" Lucifer asked earnestly and Decker was shaken out of her own thought gathering by her partner's immediate acceptance of Ambers claims.

"Lucifer" Decker said sharply and when he looked at her she tilted her head to show her irritation before returning her attention to the conversation at hand. "Amber, you were very helpful in the woods, somehow, and thank you for the letters but I'm sure whatever you're feeling is just stress from everything that's happened. If we find anything we'll let you know"

"Hold on Detective. You said yourself that Amber's been very useful. Surely this is worth investigating?" Lucifer interjected and Dan looked down with a cough.

"Lucifer, can I talk to you for a minute" Chloe said and nodded her head to the other side of the room. Dan remained silent and tactfully looked the other way as the two of them moved to the corner.

"What?" Lucifer asked as he lent down towards her.

"The only logical explanation of how she led us to that gun is that she knew it was there" Chloe tried to keep her tone level as she explained her position.

"Because she's psychic" He said in a matter of fact manner that she found almost as irritating as when he danced around the truth.

"Or because she's involved somehow. And until I know for certain I'm not going to go chasing visions when there's real police work to be done" She waved her hand to indicate the table covered in paperwork.

"So, I'm on my own then" He said as he straightened up and pulled at his cuffs in a way she knew meant he was annoyed.

"No, Lucifer, that's not what I…" she started but he had already turned back to the others.

"Amber, let's go and look into this feeling of yours, shall we? We'll leave the detectives to the _real_ police work" He said as he swept out of the room without a backwards glance. Amber looked like a deer in the headlights as she looked between Chloe and Dan before giving an apologetic shrug and hurrying after him.

"You're right" Dan said, "He must _really_ hate paperwork" to which Chloe could only give a sad laugh as she sat back down and dove back into the files.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this?" Lucifer asked as he pulled the corvette up outside the Woodward house. The suburban street was quiet this late in the evening. Stars could be seen overhead and most of the houses were dark as their residents had called it a night. It was far removed from the party hours Lucifer was accustomed to keeping.

"Relatively sure, cards don't lie and I can be pretty good so… yes?" Amber said, slightly uncertain, as she got out the car and looked around.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love for the uptight almost in-laws to be involved in this somehow but they have an annoyingly reliable alibi" he said as he too got out of the convertible.

"I didn't say they _did_ something bad. I said something bad was going to happen… possibly" Amber replied absently as she looked across the street to the picturesque house.

"You mean we came all this way for a 'possibly'?" Lucifer asked, clearly irritated, and Amber once again looked down to avoid his eyes.

"I told you, it's not exact. It's also harder if I'm involved. Too many options" She pulled out her ever-present cards and started to sort through them.

"Well that would have been good to know earlier" He said in frustration as he pulled out his flask and took a drink.

"Sorry. Most people either laugh or freak out when I mention the whole 'psychic' thing so I tend not to talk about this stuff. Makes for a much easier life" She admitted and held the fanned deck out towards him. "It's kinda become ingrained over the years. Pick a card" she said and he paused before drawing one from the exact centre and looking at it as she gathered the rest of the deck back together.

"Is this where I memorize it and put it back?" he joked and Amber gave a slight smile as she shook her head. She nodded towards the card he held and he turned it over so she could see it: two of spades.

"What does that mean?" He was genuinely interested as he handed the card back and she stared at it for several seconds.

"Right place, wrong time." She said eventually before turning over the next card and glanced at it before putting them all away. "We wait" she said and sat down on the hood of his car.

"Wait for what?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Absolutely no idea" she admitted cheerfully.

He raised his eyebrows briefly then sat down next to her and took another pull from his flask. She slid across the hood as he drank until she was as far away as the car would allow. He frowned and she held up her hands in apology.

"It's nothing personal. It's just… you" she waved one of her hands to indicate his entire person.

"It's hard to see how that could be anything _but_ personal" he replied and she had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'm not really sure I can explain it" she said as she folded her arms around herself.

"Try" he allowed a sharpness to creep into his voice and she paused before replying.

"You're too loud." She said and sighed at his quizzical expression. "Everything makes noise, but, in my head. It all sounds different, unique, but it's normally quiet, I can ignore it. But you... you're so loud. It's divinely beautiful and very … distracting" she said as she looked him up and down and he saw a familiar desire start to blossom in her eyes. She seemed to realise it too and cleared her throat "I told you there wasn't a good way to put it" she said and looked down at her feet.

"Well I suppose it's called a 'choir of angels' for a reason." He said with a smile and he looked her up and down in return "What does it sound like?" He asked, genuinely interested, and she looked at him quizzically. "When I asked you what you desired? You said you could hear it."

She paused and her brow furrowed as she thought about it. Eventually she stood and stepped over to him. He was intrigued as she leaned in as if to whisper something in his ear. Then she gave a high, drawn out, whistle. She started quiet but rose in volume until he pulled away. She jerked back and stopped as soon as he moved.

"Sorry" She immediately apologised and moved back to the other side of the car hood.

"No need, I did ask" he assured her as he rubbed his ear and straightened his suit "And that's what you hear all the time?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Only when you asked things like you did at the station. The rest of the time you're just impossible to ignore, like a piped piper" she said as she visibly forced herself to look at the nearest lamppost.

"A sexy piped piper?" he corrected and she laughed.

"I suppose so" she said as she pointedly kept herself facing away from him.

"Really?" Lucifer said and he found himself smiling a predator's grin. "So, when it comes to our deal, how do you plan to get passed my divine theme tune to hold up your end of the bargain?" The tone of his voice was significantly less jovial than it had been a moment ago and she turned to look at him sharply.

"Well, you can always ask your question then leave the room" she said hurriedly and then gave a tiny smile. "Or, maybe, stop being so distractingly beautiful?" she managed to add and it was Lucifer's turn to laugh.

"I assure you, that's never going to happen." he said as he eyed her with a new appreciation. "You know, you're not what I expected"

"What was that? Bead curtains and Lava lamps?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Well…." He started to say when they both looked up at the sound of breaking glass. "... that didn't take long" Lucifer finished as they began to hear muffled shouts from inside the Woodward's house.

"Wait here" He ordered and stalked towards the building.


	13. Chapter 13

Myra Woodward screamed as her husband struggled with one of the invaders. The two of them stood in the centre of the den and wrestled for a shotgun. The man was taller than Mr Woodward and wore a ski mask to hide his face. Myra tried to move forward but the other masked men holding her just laughed and pulled her back as their compatriot kneed her husband in the gut. Mr Woodward fell to his knees and his wife's screams somehow became even louder.

"Shut up!" one of them holding her shouted and shoved the woman into the corner. The other struck her in the chest with the handle of his baseball bat and she collapsed onto the floor. He raised the bat over his head with a grin and prepared to bring it down on the woman's head. He suddenly lurched backwards and found himself thrown across the room. He hit the gun cabinet in a shower of broken glass and the other man turned to the doorway in shock to be confronted by a pristine suit.

"Hello Criminal" Lucifer grinned and punched him in the face. The thug staggered under the force of the blow and dropped to his knees. Lucifer took a handful of the guy's shirt and effortlessly hurled him across the room to land next to his companion.

The last attacker, realising something wasn't going to plan, smashed the butt of the shotgun across Mr. Woodward's face and, turning, brought the weapon to bear on the new threat. He pulled the trigger and Lucifer was forced back a step. His eyes flickered red for a moment and he grabbed the man by the throat then rammed him into the far wall. He hit so hard the picture bounced off its hook and fell to the floor.

"How dare you!" Lucifer roared and, with one hand, pushed the man up the wall until his feet were clear off the ground. "Do you think I want to save these hypocrites?" He asked as, in the distance, sirens could be heard.

The man's eyes went wide in his mask as he struggled to breath. He tried to bring his shotgun up but Lucifer grabbed it by the barrel and pulled it out of his hands. As he did the gun went off and Lucifer grunted in pain and dropped the weapon. He looked in surprise at his palm as a bright red burn started to form. The sirens were almost upon them and Lucifer rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Detective!" he hissed as he realised Chloe must be in one of the approaching cars. He really needed to figure out how close she had to be to affect him and he threw the choking man to the ground with the others. As he turned he was met with the click of a gun being cocked.

"Who are you, Devil?!" Mr Woodward stood next to the ruined cabinet and held a 9mm with a steady hand. The man came closer and Lucifer took a cautious step back as he eyed the weapon pointing at him. His throbbing palm was a pressing reminder of his current mortal state but at least it meant the police were near. All he had to do was keep the man distracted until Decker and the rest of them arrived.

"You come here to destroy us at our weakest! Preying on our souls in their despair!" Mr Woodward proclaimed and all thought of delay flew from Lucifer's head as his anger rose.

"Is that what you think?" he demanded. "I come here and save you from these thugs and your immediate response is to point a gun at me. You pathetic, close-minded human!" he advanced and Mr Woodward raised his gun.

"No!" the pleading shout came from the doorway and they both turned sharply to see Amber standing in the entrance hall. As everyone's attention focused on the psychic the thugs pulled each other to their feet and made a run for the back door. Flashing lights reflected across the ceiling as cars began to pull up outside the front.

"YOU!" Mr Woodward's anger suddenly flared and the gun swung towards her. "Your kind ruined my family! You Devil worshipping whore!" Amber looked wide eyed and took an involuntary step backwards as the gun was pointed at her.

"It's really more of a business arrangement" Lucifer said and despite his mood Mr Woodward turned his head to look at him in confusion. As soon as his eyes left Amber she threw herself to the floor and Lucifer brought his fist down on the man's head. The gun went off harmlessly and Mr Woodward dropped to the floor just as the police burst in with Decker in the lead. She surveyed the scene and glared at Lucifer who merely shrugged his shoulders

"They started it"


	14. Chapter 14

Decker stood on the front porch and watched the aftermath. Mrs Woodward was being helped into the back of the ambulance as her husband was loaded in on a stretcher. Lucifer sat on the hood of his car, likely flirting outrageously, as a female medic wrapped a bandage around his hand. He must have fallen in the broken glass or something. It was the only logical explanation for the tiny tears to the front of his suit. She tried not to think about the empty shot gun they had recovered and the similarity of the damage to a scatter shot blast pattern. The fact that she had even conceived of the idea only proved to herself that she's been spending too much time around Lucifer and his delusions.

Several of the neighbours had come out to gawk. Lights were on in many of the houses and Decker could make out a lot of twitching curtains as a news van pulled up. _Great, just what she needed._ She wasn't surprised that a home invasion in this neighbourhood was deemed newsworthy but she'd hoped they wouldn't have arrived so soon. Amber was lurking on the edge of it all, clearly unnerved by all the attention, and trying to stay out of everyone's way.

"Arrest them!" Mr Woodward yelled, "Assault! Breaking and Entering! Attempted Murder!" Lucifer stood at the accusation and Decker recognised the look on his face. She quickly made her way down the path before he could do anything.

"Keith, please calm down." Mrs Woodward pleaded but her husband still tried to sit up and the EMTs had to push him down before they lifted the stretcher into the ambulance.

"Sir, I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this" Decker tried to placate him as she stepped in front of Lucifer before he could reach the Woodwards and he came to a stop directly behind her.

"And keep that crazy witch away from my home!" Mr Woodward cried, pointing at Amber, as the last medic climbed in and closed the doors. As the ambulance drove away Decker turned to Lucifer and was glad to see the murderous look fade from his eyes.

"You're lucky we turned up when we did" she chastised him.

"I had everything in hand" He replied and she looked down at the new bandage he wore.

"Clearly" Chloe said and he acknowledged her point with a half-smile that she returned before nodding to where Amber stood behind all the cop cars. "It still doesn't explain how she knew something was going to happen"

"Still on that are we?" he said as he straightened the front of his ruined suit.

"You're really serious, aren't you? You want me to believe she's a psychic?"

"It makes no difference to me if you believe or not as long as you take her information seriously. You have to admit she's proved herself useful" he said and Decker gave a reluctant nod.

"She has provided a lead" she said as Lucifer began to smile, "however that doesn't mean I suddenly believe in supernatural abilities. There's always a logical explanation" She added as she moved over to where Amber stood and Lucifer followed.

"Will they be alright?" the psychic asked. She had her cards out again and shuffled them nervously.

"They'll both get checked out at the hospital" Decker replied, "Amber, do you have any idea why someone would attack Beth's parents?" Amber fidgeted. She glanced at a card briefly before returning it to the deck.

"I think it's because of something Beth did"

"Why would you think that?" Decker asked and in response Amber only raised her hand to show her the cards she held.

"Right" Chloe tried to keep the exasperated tone out of her voice. "And would you know what that is?" Decker asked and Amber shook her head.

"I wasn't exactly their favourite person lately" Amber said sadly.

"Alright. Well, can you explain why Mr Woodward would react so strongly to your presence?" Chloe asked instead.

"He tried an intervention for Beth a few years ago. They were still talking to me then. It … didn't go as he hoped." She admitted.

"Care to elaborate?" Decker asked as she crossed her arms. Amber's eyes flickered briefly to Lucifer who nodded.

"He called Jade a whore and punched her so ... I hit him over the head with a chair" She said and then winced as Lucifer laughed. Chloe glared at him and he fell silent, albeit still smiling.

"Possible assaults aside, are you sure you can't think of anything between Beth and your sister that would warrant this?" Decker waved her hand to indicate the entire situation but Amber only shook her head.

"They were never in deep but they ran with some scary people back in the day but they haven't talked to any of them in years." She squirmed slightly before pulling out her cards again and holding them up, "I could ask?" she offered reluctantly.

"Really?" Decker said and Amber wilted at the sarcastic tone.

"Detective" Lucifer warned and Chloe gave him what she meant to be a scathing look. His only response was to raise his eyebrows and tilt his head in silent judgement of her approach and she sighed.

"If you think it would be useful" She said in a softer tone and Amber gave a tiny smile.

"I'll see what I can get" She said and moved off towards the nearest street light, away from all the patrol cars, and left the two of them standing on the sidewalk.

"She's trying to help, Detective" Lucifer pointed out and Chloe turned back to the scene with a shake of her head.

"With hocus pocus? I'm sorry Lucifer but I need hard facts" She said and then stopped as her phone rang. "Decker?" she answered, "Dan? Hang on" She said and turned on the speaker, "Go ahead"

"Like I was saying, we finally got into Beth's juvie record" Dan repeated, "Seems she was arrested in connection to a drug raid when she was 17. I checked it against Jade's file and she was arrested in the same raid only she was 18 at the time"

"So, they were likely involved with the same people? That must be the 'brush with temptation' the Woodwards were talking about" Decker theorised.

"Yes, but Jade's CI files never mentions any of those people again. The only link I can find is a few similar names in the letters Amber gave us, but they're not enough to get a positive ID on anyone. It's as if she cut all ties" Dan reported.

Chloe huffed in frustration as she looked at the scene before her. The house had been secured and the forensics truck was trying to park up. The news van was getting in the way and the beat cops called out to each other. There were several horns and tyre screeches as they moved multiple cars to make space. Chloe watched it all as she tried to think and suddenly straightened in realisation.

"What if it wasn't Jade?" Chloe asked.

"Detective?" Lucifer looked at her quizzically.

"Something Amber said" She clarified before turning her attention back to her phone. "Dan, I need you to look into Beth Woodward and see if she's had any recent contact with anyone from the CI files"

"I'm on it" Dan said and Chloe ended the call.

"Becoming a believer Detective?" Lucifer asked.

"Hard facts, Lucifer. We've been so focused on Jade as the potential target because she was a CI. But if she and Beth knew the same people then it's possible that if Jade didn't keep up with their old 'friends' then maybe Beth did"

"And would you have come to that conclusion if Amber hadn't mentioned her?" Lucifer asked and was rewarded with a glare that quickly faded.

"Amber said she was still close to her sister back then. If it is someone from their past maybe she can help us get an ID" The Detective theorised and Lucifer nodded in agreement.

"Probably best to wait until she's finished with her current task" He said.

"What, you really think she's going to get answers from a pack of cards?" Decker replied as she turned and waved in the direction Amber had gone. "Where is she?" everything was exactly as it had been before, except Amber was nowhere to be seen. The two of them hurried to the street corner but the psychic failed to appear.

"Detective" Lucifer said and Decker looked over sharply at the tight anger in his voice. He stood on the corner, looking at something on the ground. Chloe bent down and picked up a fallen card. The deck was strewn across the ground. The grass verge was churned up by multiple footprints and the road showed a pair of skid marks from a quick getaway. Chloe stood, angry with herself, all the moving cop cars must have masked the noise.

"They've got her" she said as she closed her hand over the battered card. "Damn it"


	15. Chapter 15

The table in the conference room was still covered with files but the stacks had become far less organised than they were before. Decker and Lucifer stood and skimmed through them. Chloe dropped her latest file and shook her head.

"Why would they take Amber?" she asked in frustration. "It doesn't make any sense"

"Clearly they think she knows something" Lucifer replied as he threw down the latest folder and grabbed the next in the pile. The front of his suit was still peppered with tiny tears as he'd had no time to change.

"But what? If the original targets were Beth and Jade, why would they take her, or go after the Woodwards? It's not like any of them were involved with Jades CI work." Chloe rubbed her eyes as she tried to think.

"Maybe they don't know that" Lucifer mused as he inspected the mug shot on the front of a folder before discarding it.

"We're missing something" Chloe said and looked up as the door open.

"We've got something" Dan said as he and Ella came in. "There were over a dozen people brought in at the same time as Beth and Jade's first arrest. According to Beth's phone records she's had recent calls with most of them but this is the only guy mentioned in the old letters Amber gave us." He handed Decker the file he held and she opened it.

"Jackson D'Monique. multiple assaults, extortion" Decker said as she read the rap sheet "Doesn't look like a friendly guy but that's not much of a connection"

"No, it isn't but..." Dan started and Ella practically jumped as she interrupted him.

"But then I managed to pull a partial print from the interior slide of the gun we found and BAM" Ella smacked the mug shot with her off hand.

"Really?" Decker took another look at the mug shot.

"Well, I mean, not a perfect match but good enough to stand up in court" Ella admitted.

"So, he's the shooter?" Lucifer asked as he took the file from Chloe and Dan nodded.

"I checked with the gang unit and they said this guy" Dan tapped the photo, "started small 10 years ago but now is one of the biggest loan sharks in the city."

"Weddings _are_ expensive." Decker mused.

"And he's notorious for his more brutal _collection_ methods." Dan added.

"Sounds rather counter intuitive. How are they supposed to pay him when they're dead?" Lucifer said.

"Maybe it's about his reputation. If they refused to pay he'd have to respond or no one would ever work with him again." Chloe suggested.

"So, he guns down the love birds and goes looking for the money on his own" Dan theorised.

"Going to a loan shark for that glorified tent in a public park? That's a ridiculous rip off" Lucifer handed back the file.

"It is, so maybe that wasn't what the money was for" Chloe said as she realised something and quickly pulled her laptop toward her.

"What are you looking for?" Dan asked.

"Checking financials" She said as she typed.

"But we already looked at Beth and Jades bank accounts, they were clean" Dan said.

"But there had to be a reason for D'Monique to go after Beth's parents" She said.

"You think they hid the money with her homophobic parents? Good plan, who would think to look for it there?" Lucifer leaned over Decker's shoulder as she waited for the search to come back.

"There, an apartment rejuvenation in Spring Street. Paid for from an account registered to the Woodward's" Chloe read off the screen.

"So, the money was for a fresh start away from everyone who had ever rejected or betrayed them. Sounds like a good plan to me" Lucifer said as he stood.

"When they couldn't find the money at Beth's parents they must have grabbed Amber thinking she knows where it is" Decker said.

"But the money's already spent. She doesn't have it" Dan pointed out.

"Let's pray they don't realise that, for Amber's sake" Chloe replied.

"But where would they take her?" Ella asked. The little lab tech shifted in agitation.

"That's the problem. This D'Monquie guy never stays in one place. No-one knows where he's based" Dan said.

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way round" Lucifer interjected.

"How so?" Decker asked and all eyes turned to him.

"It's not where _they'll_ take her, but where _she'll_ take them" he explained.

"What?" Dan seemed confused but Chloe let out a breath of realisation.

"Come on Daniel, even you should be able to figure that one out" Lucifer said with a pitying look.

"If they think she knows where the money is then she could lead them somewhere." Decker explained for him "Where would she take them?"

"It would have to be some place we know about. Somewhere she'd know we could find her" Dan said as he caught up "The park?"

"No, too open. It doesn't make sense to hide money there. It has to be somewhere believable or they'll never go for it" Chloe began to chew her thumb in frustration.

"Aren't you forgetting somewhere obvious" They looked at Lucifer blankly and he sighed before pointing at the computer.

"The apartment? Lucifer, _we_ didn't even know it existed till five minutes ago." Chloe said but he only waved his hand at the screen again.

"But it is where the money is…technically. If Amber manages to lead them anywhere it'll be there." Lucifer replied.

"How would she even know about it?" Dan asked with a wave of his hand.

"Are you also forgetting her speciality" Lucifer reminded him and Dan folded his arms.

"Right…because she's _really_ psychic" he said.

"We don't have a lot of other options here Dan" Chloe pointed out before the two of them could take it any further.

"And time is of the essence" Lucifer added in a rarely serious tone.

"Ok, Dan, you and Ella go through everything we have and see if you can come up with anything else. Lucifer and I will go check out the apartment." Decker said as she quickly copied the address into her notepad.

"You're sure?" Dan asked but Chloe only collected Lucifer with a tap to the arm and the two of them headed for the door.

"Have backup standing by just in case, I'll call you when we get there" She said and then they were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

The complex was still under construction and stretched from one side of the street to the other, turning it into a dead end. The old factory had been gutted and the 5-story building was just a shell with boarded over holes instead of windows. The front of the site was closed off by a chain link fence with a gate that stood open. Decker pulled up a short way down the street and killed the engine. She and Lucifer got out and approached cautiously.

As they got closer they made out several cars and a motorbike parked directly outside the building. Light shone through the gaps in the closed-up windows and they could hear a generator somewhere in the background. Something moved and they both instinctively pulled into the nearest alley. Chloe peeked out and could just make out two guys sitting on the front step sharing a smoke.

She felt Lucifer press up against her back and a moment later his head appeared above hers as he took a look for himself. She could feel his body heat through her jacket but couldn't really chastise him for invading her personal space as it was the only way for them both to inspect the building without being seen.

"Well go on, shoot them" He urged quietly and she shook her head.

"For what? Just sitting there? We need to know for sure that Amber is here. If we tip them off they could hurt her" Decker replied and she scanned the street.

There was no way they could approach along the road without being seen. However, the new building didn't connect to the ones either side of it. The fence closed off the alleys to the street without bothering to go down them. She looked behind and smiled when she saw the alley they were in wasn't a dead end.

"Come on" she whispered and headed down the alley. Lucifer glared at the men before, reluctantly, pulling back and following her.

A few minutes later Decker dropped quietly down from the fence at the rear of the building. Lucifer landed effortlessly beside her and straightened his cuffs as she drew her gun. They both paused to make sure no-one had heard them but the hum of the generator seemed to have covered their approach. When no alarm was raised they hurried to the back door and Decker tried the handle. It didn't budge.

"Damn it" She cursed quietly and moved to the corner to see if she could find another way in. Behind her there was a metallic crunch and she turned to see the handle turn easily in Lucifer's hand. He opened the door slightly and smiled.

"After you" he said with a wave of his hand. She couldn't really be angry with him this time but she still narrowed her eyes before raising her gun to cover the door. Lucifer stepped to the side and waited for her nod before opening it enough for her to enter. He followed close behind and the door swung shut behind them as they entered the building.

The walls were bare drywall with wires hanging down where lights were yet to be installed. Further down the hall they could see the front door was partially open. A few freestanding industrial lamps illuminated a wide entranceway with a temporary stair in the corner. The two men sitting on the front porch could just be made out, passing a joint between themselves. Multiple thumps could be heard from above, it sounded like a full construction crew was up there, and both men peered in occasionally before returning to their smoke. The stairs were between them and the lookouts. All it would take was one of those bangs and the men to glance behind for them to be spotted.

Decker looked to Lucifer and pointed to the stairs. He nodded. They waited until they heard another series of bangs, the men glanced back briefly as they had before. As soon as their attention was back on the street Decker moved with Lucifer close on her heels. She got to the steps and had her foot on the bottom tread when she heard footsteps coming down towards them. She spun quickly, grabbed Lucifer's arm, and pulled him into the darkness under the stairs. It was a tight fit and they ended up pressed against each other as a man stomped down to the ground floor.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" the new comer yelled and Decker felt Lucifer tense against her. He had a better view through the open treads than she did and he glared as the man walked across the floor carrying a fire axe. She laid her hand on his shoulder and his head snapped round to look at her. She shook her head and was relieved when she felt him relax.

"D'Monique?" She mouthed and he nodded.

"'Search the first floor and keep watch' does not mean 'sit on your ass and get high'" D'Monique screamed at the lookouts and they could hear the two of them scramble to their feet.

"Sorry Boss. But we looked. There's nothing here" The soberer of the two said.

"How do you know for sure? It all looks pretty intact to me" with that he turned and swung the axe at the wall right next to the goons' head. They both jumped. Jackson yanked the weapon back and dropped it into the arms of the nearest man.

"Get it done!" he said before cracking his knuckles, "We're not leaving until we find every cent. Rip the whole building down if you have to. I'm going to have another talk with Little Miss Loco." Despite their obvious fear the two men laughed.

Jackson headed back upstairs as his lackeys shrugged to each other. One moved back to the door as the other hefted the axe and began striking the wall with his back to the stairs. Lucifer started to move and Chloe pulled him back against her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered as she held him in the narrow space.

"Well, for starters, I thought I'd use that axe on something other than a wall" He hissed and she pulled him deeper under the stairs as the man continued to demolish the drywall.

"We have to be smart about this. If they realise we're here they could easily decide to kill Amber" she said quietly as the flunky continued to swing the axe. Chloe tried to reach her back pocket and Lucifer made a rather appreciate noise as she rubbed up against him in the tight confines. She tried not to think too much about what she was pressing into as she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial.

"Dan, Lucifer was right. They're here." She whispered, "Send backup but have them keep their sirens off till I confirm we're got Amber" She hung up before Dan could reply and tried to get a look through the treads at the guy on the door.

He had his back to them, focusing on the street, and seemed to be rolling another spliff. The other pulled at some of the dry wall and looked into the cavity before moving onto the next section. He had his back to them as he continued his demolition.

She managed to put her phone and gun away before looking at Lucifer and pointing to Axe Guy. Lucifer's ecstatic grin was less than reassuring but they didn't have many options. They waited until the sound of the axe falls masked all sound and then they dashed out from under the stairs.

Chloe ran passed Axe guy without even pausing. He might have been the bigger threat but the lookout was further away and more likely to raise the alarm. She drew her taser from the other side of her belt as she ran. She heard a meatier thump behind her and a choking sound but she didn't turn around. However, the guy she was approaching did and as he came fully into view she fired the taser before he could speak.

The man jerked as the current ran through him and he flopped to the ground as she kept her finger on the trigger. When she finally let go he didn't move and she hurried to make sure he was genuinely unconscious before turning to check on the other assailant.

Lucifer stood in the centre of the hall with the fire axe over his shoulder, like some Prada wearing lumberjack, and the weapon's previous owner unconscious at his feet. Chloe tried not to smile at the ridiculous image and instead put away her spent taser. She pulled Spliff Boy across to Axe Guy and used her cuffs to lock them both to the pipe work they had uncovered in the wall.

"Well done Detective. After you" he indicated the stairs with a nod and she rolled her eyes as she redrew her gun.

"You look ridiculous" she whispered as she walked passed him and checked the stairs. Lucifer only smiled back and carefully placed the axe on the ground before following her up.


	17. Chapter 17

The stairs switched back and came out on a half-finished landing. Most of the walls had holes in them and they could hear banging coming from the nearest unfinished apartment and more from down the hallway. Decker estimated there had to be a least half a dozen guys on this floor alone. There was a shout and they both pulled back again as another lackey walked by carrying a sledge hammer.

"I thought you said there were only three of them?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Well they obviously called for reinforcements" Lucifer replied flippantly.

Further discussion was cut off by a muffled scream from above. With a single glance they moved in unison up the stairs. They reached the third floor and nearly ran into a man carrying a crowbar. He froze in shock as Decker levelled her gun at him but she didn't fire. Lucifer took the opportunity to step forward and delivered a right hook that knocked the man cold.

Lucifer caught him before he could fall and they both stood, silently, for a moment to see if anyone else had detected them. More noise could be heard down the corridor and the rhythmic strikes continued uninterrupted. It seemed D'Monique had guys searching every level for his missing money. Lucifer and Decker both looked at the unconscious man before glancing around to try and find something to do with him.

Chloe checked the nearest unfinished apartment before nodding to Lucifer. He effortlessly swung the man onto his shoulder and carried him in. With no way to restrain him they had to settle for rolling him into the corner, out of sight of the empty doorframe.

"Let's hope he doesn't wake up for a while" Decker said and they moved on quickly down the hall. Lights had been installed on this level and they led the way to the corner apartment. There was still no door and from inside they could hear crying.

"I know you know! Where is it?" the question was punctuated with the sound of a blow followed by a whimper. Lucifer started forward to the open doorway and Decker had to place a restraining hand on his shoulder. He glared at her and she held up her gun to indicate she would go first. She took up position on one side of the door and he remained behind her.

"Where. Is. It?!" Jackson shouted. The thumps and bangs from the other floors nearly drowned him out. Decker took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"Police! Jackson D'Monique, you're under arrest!" She called as loudly as she dared as she entered the apartment. Debris overflowed from a trash can by the door. The interior walls were bare studwork with a load of drywall stacked in the centre of the room.

Jackson spun instantly and raised his gun. The man was a little over six-foot tall with short brown hair and pale skin. He wore multiple rings on his fingers and his hands were stained red as on the floor behind him Amber tried to curl into a protective ball. She attempted to cover her head and Lucifer could make out a bloody gash above her eye. He had to remind himself that he was currently mortal so couldn't just stride across the room and strike Jackson down.

"I knew it was a set up!" D'Monique screamed as they confronted him.

"Drop your gun and surrender. No one else needs to get hurt" Decker commanded but the loan shark kept his weapon pointed at them. He paused as if he expected an answer but the only sound was the steady bangs as his men continued their search. When neither of them said anything, he glanced between them and gave a wicked smile of realisation.

"It's just you two, isn't it?"

"You're under arrest. Lower your weapon" Decker repeated but Jackson only laughed.

"You snuck passed my guys and don't have any back up? You can't shoot or my boys will come running" he said smugly and Decker shifted slightly.

"Jackie, no need for all this unpleasantness" Lucifer said as he stepped forward. The gun swung towards him until it pointed directly at his chest. Decker tensed but Lucifer held up a hand to wave her down. "You're right, you've got us in quite a bind. So why don't you tell me what it is you desire?" On the floor Amber covered her ears as Lucifer focused all of his attention on D'Monique.

"What?" Jackson's gun waivered as Lucifer moved closer.

"Come on, what's this really all about?" He asked as he looked directly into the man's eyes.

"That bitch wants money for old times' sake then I find out the dyke she's marrying is some two-bit snitch" He said, unable to look away as Lucifer closed the gap between them.

"So, you killed them?" Lucifer asked.

"They were going to rat me out. People need to know what happens if you mess with me" The loan shark stated, still under Lucifer's spell.

"What, so that's it? No proof. No evidence. You _thought_ they were going to turn you in so you gunned them down just in case?"

"They got what they deserved!" Jackson cried and Lucifer was clearly disgusted.

"How do you know what they deserved?" His emotions finally reached boiling point and the former Lord of Hell stepped forward with deadly purpose.

"Lucifer" Decker tried but he wasn't listening.

He strode forward as if the gun wasn't even there. D'Monique raised the barrel to point at his head but Lucifer's hand snaked out, supernaturally fast, and clamped over his hand. He squeezed and Jackson cried out as his bones began to crack. Lucifer twisted and he fell to his knees.

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried, loud enough to risk their position. He turned to look at her and his anger subsided slightly. Lucifer released his grip and the man collapsed to the floor in a grunt of the pain. He dropped his gun and Decker kicked it away before getting him to lie on his front with his hands behind his back. Unfortunately, her cuffs were already in use on the thugs' downstairs and so she was left covering him as Lucifer took a breath before moving over to where Amber still lay on the floor.

He crouched down and reached towards her. She cowered and covered her head as if she expected him to hit her. He felt his anger rise again. A dozen ways to punish Jackson ran through his mind but instead he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Amber" he spoke gently but firmly to command her attention.

She tensed as he touched her and her head snapped up. She met his eyes, just for a second, then lunged forward and kissed him. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensation for a moment until he realised she wasn't going to stop. He pushed her away and noticed Chloe was glaring.

Amber blinked several times as if coming out of a trance and he noted her face had already started to bruise. A small trickle of blood ran down her forehead from where D'Monique had struck her and her lower lip was split. Her eyes finally seemed to focus and he saw recognition flicker in her eyes. She pulled away quickly before looking confused for a moment.

"Why did you leave them an axe?" she asked in a slightly distant voice.

"What?" Decker seemed equally confused.

"Oh dear" said Lucifer

Then the shouts echoed up from the hall.

"HERE!" Jackson screamed, trying to get up from the floor, and Decker instinctively struck him across the back of the head with the butt of her gun, knocked him cold.

"We need to move" She said and pulled out her phone as she moved to the door. "Dan? We've got her. Tell me you're close" She tried to look out into the hallway. A shot forced her back "Then hurry" she said before dropping her phone and firing twice in reply.

Amber waved off Lucifer's hand and dragged herself unsteadily to her feet. The two of them joined Decker by the door and Lucifer took up position next to her. Amber, on the other hand, lent on the wall before sliding down to sit on the floor amongst the trash.

"So, what's the plan Detective?" Lucifer asked. Another shot hit the wood above their heads, causing them both to duck.

"Hold them off until backup arrives" Decker said. The shouts from down the hall increased until it was clear every single one of Jackson's men were gathering at the top of the stairs.

"Right. And how many bullets do you have left to do that?" He asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Not enough" Decker murmured as she sent another pair of bullets down the hall. "We need options" She glanced around their room to see if there were any other exits but they were boxed in. Behind them Amber pulled herself up and reached for Lucifer. He turned in surprise as she started running her hand across his chest then became rather insistent as she pressed against him and reached under his jacket.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but not right now" he said in frustration and pushed her back. She came away holding his flask. She raised her other hand and he saw she held an empty bottle and a rag.

"Options" She said, her eyes still not quite focusing. Lucifer looked at what she held and couldn't help but grin.


	18. Chapter 18

Decker unloaded her gun down the hall. All the goons ducked behind cover as the bullets sprayed around them.

"Now!" she called as she pulled back and Amber lent around the doorframe to hurl empty solvent cans down the corridor. The clank and bang caused enough confusion to allow Lucifer to step out. He drew back his arm and threw a flaming bottle down the corridor towards their attackers.

The bloom of fire as the bottle smashed was impressive given how little was in it but Lucifer would have expected nothing less from 30-year old scotch. He stayed to watch as the flames hit the men just as they stepped back out to return fire, forced them back in shock. The fire licked one of the open cans and a second later the fumes ignited, sending the can pin-wheeling into the air with a loud bang. It caused more shock and awe than actual damage but it was enough. The men retreated down the stairs as the second can ignited. This one bounced off the ceiling, shattering the light in a shower of sparks.

Lucifer's smile was not a pleasant sight as he watched the men run. Chloe came out from the apartment and stood next to him. She took the opportunity to reload as the shouts from downstairs began to increase.

"There's coming back. We need to go" She said and looked to where Amber still stood in the doorway. Decker gave a tight nod of approval.

Amber gave a small smile at the silent praise but then her eyebrows knitted in a confused expression. She turned slightly and squealed as Jackson swung a 2x4 at her head. She ducked and the plank skimmed less than an inch over the top of her head to slam into the wall. Decker took aim as he pulled back for a second blow but Amber was in the way. Instead Lucifer stepped forward and caught the wood easily as he swung. Jackson looked surprised as the plank suddenly locked in place as if it'd been set in cement.

"Why does everyone have such tragic timing" Lucifer lamented as he ripped the 2x4 from his hand and punched him so hard he practically flew across the room. Jackson hit the floor and skidded until he came up with a thump against the stack in the centre of the room.

There was a sudden increase in shouting from down stairs. Shots were fired and Chloe turned her attention back to the hall. Lucifer stalked over to where D'Monique lay to check that he was truly unconscious. As he turned back the shooting had stopped but the shouting continued and they could hear feet on the stairs again. Decker took aim at the top of the landing and braced herself as Lucifer made his way back to her. She took several side steps towards the cover of the doorway as a figure crested the top of the darkened stairwell.

Her movement caused the figure to swing towards her and in the diminishing fire light Chloe could just about make out a gun. The barrel of which was raised and pointing directly at her. Her world narrowed to the threat and she fired instinctively. As soon as the bullet left her gun something slammed into her. A hot buzz went passed her ear as she fell and the breath was knocked out of her as she hit the floor. She found herself looking up into a mop of platinum blonde hair as Amber lay on top of her.

"Detective!" She looked around the psychic to see Lucifer standing in the apartment doorway with a rare look of concern on his face. He rushed forward and pushed Amber aside as he knelt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Chloe insisted, although she couldn't help but notice the new bullet hole in the wall behind where she had been standing. Amber sat up and only shrugged at the look Decker gave her. There was no time for explanations now as Chloe grabbed her gun and let Lucifer help her up.

There was a groan from the stairs and she moved forward with Lucifer close behind. She reached the top of the stairs where the man lay and as he rolled over she realised he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Also, he wasn't one of D'Monique's men.

"Dan?" Decker asked in disbelief as her ex sat up and she could make out where her shot had got him directly in the centre of his chest. "Oh God, I'm so sorry" she said.

"It's ok" he said through clenched teeth "I should have known better"

"You certainly should. You could have killed her" Lucifer said as he approached, every muscle strained with anger. Chloe stood quickly and once again laid a restraining hand on his chest.

"It was dark. It was a mistake anyone could have made. But we're both ok and that's all that matters" She said calmly, focusing all her attention on him. He continued to glare and for a second Chloe was worried he might actually turn on Dan but then Lucifer took a breath and his shoulders relaxed.

"Yes, of course. Everything's fine" he said and took a small step back.

"So, we've got the bad guys all cuffed downstairs" Dan informed them as he pulled himself up.

"Oh" Chloe seemed surprised and Lucifer tilted his head in irritation. Behind them Amber finally stood up and wandered over to them, holding the corner of her sleeve to the cut on her head.

"Well, you said to keep it quiet and when we heard shooting we just came straight in and..." he tailed off as the two of them continued to stare. "... I probably should have called to tell you it was all clear before coming up here" he finished in an apologetic tone.

"Yes, you definitely should have" Lucifer said as Decker shook her head and holstered her gun.

"Yeah, well..." Dan waved one arm towards the stairs as he pulled at his damaged vest with his other hand. "After you"


	19. Chapter 19

Multiple cop cars filled the street. Unlike the Woodward's neighbourhood this area was mostly empty buildings but even then, and at this late hour, there was still the occasional gawker. The SWAT team had left the uni cops to clean up and they had made a start on securing the area. The remaining gang members had all been taken away and two ambulances were parked outside.

"So, you're saying Jackson thought Jade and Beth were going to rat him out to the cops?" Dan asked as he pulled his shirt back on over the impressive bruise spreading across his chest. The medic who had been checking him over collected his gear and climbed into the ambulance to put things away.

"So he decided to take them out just in case, to send a message" Chloe confirmed and Dan shook his head.

"That's messed up" he said as he stood and Decker nodded in agreement.

"I know. I'll have Ella check the motorcycle but I'm pretty sure it's going to match the treads we found in the woods. Together with the gun and Amber's testimony it should be a slam dunk" Decker said. The two of them stood silently for several moments until Dan cleared his throat.

"Chloe listen, about what happened up there..." he started and she shook her head.

"Dan, it's ok. It was the heat of the moment. I shot you too remember" She said.

"Yes, but I was wearing a vest. You weren't. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if I'd actually hit you" He said as he took her hand.

"It's ok, I'm fine" she reassured him and gave him a hug. He winced slightly and she pulled away.

"Baby" she teased and punched him gently on the chest. He gave an exaggerated 'humph' of pain and the two smiled at each other and laughed.

Lucifer watched the exchange with a possessive glare as Dan moved off and left Chloe to speak with one of the uniformed officers. Next to him Amber sat on the tail gate of the second ambulance as the EMT finished seeing to the cut on her head.

"How did you know?" He asked calmly. "You said you needed cards"

"I don't know" she said as the medic finished and moved away. Amber felt the gauze covering the cut across her forehead as she stood and joined him, "I just...knew. Like I was running a second ahead of everyone else."

"But not anymore?" he asked and she shook her head carefully as the two of them began walking towards where Decker stood.

"Back to normal, I think. At least, normal for me" She said as some of the cars started pulling away.

"Good" He said as he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out her battered deck of cards. She let out a breath of surprise and took them carefully.

"You saved them?" she asked as she stopped walking and started checking the cards to make sure they were all there.

"Of course, I assume you'll need them to hold up your end of the bargain?" he said in an even tone.

"Ah, yes. Of course," she smiled a little sadly as she held the returned cards tightly in her hand. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Lucifer said with a smile that made her shiver and she looked away quickly.

"You're being loud again" she managed as she caught her breath and he chuckled.

"And how soon can you get passed that to answer my questions?" he asked, suddenly serious, and she looked up sharply.

"I... can probably manage in a day or two?" She offered, her hands instinctively starting to rifle her cards and he nodded.

"Agreed" he said and held out his hand. The bandage he wore was slightly stained after all the excitement with a pink hue across the palm where his blood had seeped through. Being constantly close to the Detective had prevented it from healing at his normal rate. She eyed it for a moment before reluctantly holding out her own and they shook. As soon as they touched Amber shuddered and a sound escaped her throat that Lucifer was more accustomed to hearing in the bedroom. She pulled her hand back quickly and took several deep breaths with her eyes closed.

"You can't ... _not_ ... do that, can you?" she asked as he noticed her turning a delightful shade of pink.

"Apparently not" he replied with a wolfish grin.

"Ok, I'm just going to stand over there" She said quickly, pointing further down the street away from him, and he gave a short laugh.

"Till tomorrow then" he said and she nodded before walking away. He watched her go with a feeling of satisfaction. Very shortly he would finally be able to get some answers. Granted it appeared he'd have to whack Amber on the head to get outstanding accuracy but even her normal level seemed of some use. By tomorrow he'd know, or at least have a decent clue, what was wrong with the flaming sword. He couldn't help but wonder if he would tell his Mother and Amenadil or keep it to himself. Maybe he could ask about the Detective instead?

That thought wiped the smile off his face and he turned to look at Decker. Would he do that? Give up a chance to find out about the sword in place of getting answers about her? Then he realised that was ludicrous. He hadn't agreed a limit on his questions. He could just ask both. Chloe looked over to him and his smile came back as he began to walk over to her. She gave a small wave as he approached but he was only half way there when a pair of shots rang out against the night.

Everyone else dived for cover but Lucifer turned towards the sound. Amber was a little way down the street with her back to him. Something wasn't right about the way she stood and, as he watched, she fell to her knees and keeled over. As she hit the ground Lucifer saw Keith Woodward standing behind the yellow tape with a literal smoking gun in his hand. The few other civilians screamed and ran, leaving the grieving father alone.

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live!" he screamed and swung the gun directly at Lucifer. Something slammed into him and knocked him to the ground as Woodward fired.

"Stay down!" Decker shouted from where she landed on top of him and multiple shots sounded over their heads. It was over within seconds. The call of 'clear' was heard from several angles and as soon as Chloe rolled off him Lucifer leap to his feet.

He reached Amber before anyone else and turned her over. She gave a whimper and spat blood as he moved her. The front of her shirt was already soaked and he saw two holes in the centre of her chest that oozed blood in time to her heart beat.

"NO!" he cried and tried to press his hand over the wounds. She looked up at him and this time she didn't flinch as she met his eyes. She managed to pull her arm up to her chest and he thought for a moment she was trying to hold his hand. Then he realised she was attempting to give him something. She tried again to force it into his hand as her breath started coming in irregular splutters. He took it numbly as the medics pushed him aside and tried to stop the bleeding but he knew it was too late. He'd heard enough death rattles to recognise it a moment before Amber stopped breathing. Her eyes were dead as she continued to look at him and he stood as the EMTs started pointless chest compressions.

His fury and rage drowned out everything around him. To be so close and then to be denied stung more than never having hope in the first place. He looked over to where Keith Woodward had been dropped by the police and saw the second team of medics treating the fallen shooter. His focus narrow and he took a step forward but suddenly there was someone in front of him. He glared and his eyes almost turned red until he recognised the Detective.

"Lucifer, don't." She pleaded and he could feel every muscle screaming at him to simply push her aside so he could tear the newly minted murderer apart. "Please" she said and laid both her hands on his chest. He looked down at where she touched him and knew he couldn't do it, not whilst she was there. He wanted to, so badly, but if he did he knew she would never forgive him. He forced himself to relax and felt the tension leave his body.

Decker sighed in relief and withdrew her hands. The two of them turned to look where Amber lay just as the lead medic reached up and closed the dead woman's eyes. Everyone gave them a wide berth as they scrambled to react to the situation. Lucifer didn't move but he also didn't protest when Decker reached out and laced her hand through his. She stood there with him silently as Woodward was packed into an ambulance and driven away. Eventually someone came up and laid a sheet over Amber's body.

"Come on" Decker said gently as she began to pull him away from the grisly sight. "I'll drive you home."


	20. Chapter 20

The elevator doors opened into the penthouse and Lucifer walked out. This time he didn't even check to see if his jacket could be saved and threw the blood-stained mess straight onto the floor. His shirt was equally ruined, peppered as it was with shotgun pellets, but first he headed for a much-needed drink. As he approached the bar he had a sense of Déjà vu and turned to see his Mother and Amenadil waiting for him once again. They took in his slightly dishevelled appearance with a look of mild surprise but neither spoke. In his current mood he found that even more irritating.

"I told you I'd call" he snapped and poured himself a large drink. He rested his free hand on the back of one of the bar stools and downed half the liquid in a single swallow.

"When we didn't hear anything, we were ... concerned" His Mother said as she walked over to him and Lucifer turned to glare. "Curious then. Did you discover anything useful?" She asked, her eyes inspecting the red stained cuffs and ruined front of his shirt. Lucifer glanced at the hand holding the glass where Amber's blood had soaked his bandage. It was a stark reminder of how he'd failed to preserve a valuable asset. He'd lost the only lead they had on the sword and, more importantly, the best chance to date to help him decipher the Detective. His grip tightened on the chair and he felt the metal start to bend. Mum didn't seem to notice but Amenadil shifted slightly.

"Nothing that can help us" Lucifer admitted in a flat tone and his Mother scoffed.

"I told you a human would be useless" She said as she began to pace. "Why did I even let you waste our time with this?" She added as she threw up an arm in distain.

Lucifer stiffened at the rebuke and set the remains of his drink down with a loud click.

"Mom" Amenadil said calmly, interrupting whatever Lucifer was about to say.

"What!" she snapped and turned towards her elder son.

"I think we should go" He suggested whilst keeping a wary eye on Lucifer's stance.

"Why? So your brother can start another wild goose chase?" she said and Amenadil stepped forward to gentle put a hand on their mothers shoulder.

"It's alright, we'll keep looking. We have plenty of time" Amenadil said as he gentle steered her towards the elevator as Lucifer continued to glare.

"Fine. But next time at least invest in something more worthwhile than a pathetic human" She relented and allowed herself to be directed to the exit.

As Amenadil drew level with Lucifer he laid a hand on his shoulder and met his eyes. Lucifer hated to admit it but his brother was annoyingly good at judging his moods. Lucifer reluctantly gave a tight nod before looked away and picked up his drink. Amenadil nodded once in reply and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading after their Mother.

Once the elevator doors had closed Lucifer slowly finished his drink and refilled his glass. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out what Amber had handed him before she died. The deck of cards was still covered in her blood. As he held them he recalled his memory of the night's events.

The half-built apartment.

The Detective shooting down the hall.

Him being too far away as the bullet came towards her.

It striking the wall where Chloe _would_ have been.

If Amber hadn't moved her.

He picked up his glass and moved over to the display cabinet. He opened it and placed the cards on the shelf. He recalled the look on Chloe's face when she'd held his hand as he stood next to Amber's body. There had been no judgment. She's known what he wanted to do to that hypocrite Woodward but she hadn't said anything. She's reminded him, simply by her presence, that there were other ways to behave. He was still getting used to that. He didn't know where it would lead but he was willing to admit, at least to himself, that he didn't want to go there without her.

Because of Amber Beltran that could happen.

As he closed the glass door he held up his scotch in salute and drank.


End file.
